


Still Here [Homura Akemi X Madoka Kaname

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [9]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and spoliers, Gen, One-Shots, Still Here - Freeform, homura akemi - Freeform, madoka kaname - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably going to be a little angsty, so a warning in advance. It also contains slight spoilers. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here [Homura Akemi X Madoka Kaname

            Homura released an arrow from her bow, which pierced the witch's weakened body and finished it off. The said girl walked over to where the grief seed had landed and slowly picked it up, pressing it against her soul gem to restore the magic that had been used during the long battle. Solemnly she stood there in an eerie silence, her intense gaze affixed upon the object she held in her hand.

 _Object._  
              
           Homura supposed that that was what her soul was now; a measly object, but, no matter, she had gotten used to it being that way long ago. 'Long ago,' however, had blurred lines for her. The time she had spent going through that very thing, time, blurred the meaning of the word, which she cared not of. She understood that it couldn't have been changed; she couldn't have saved her, and, after all, she was okay with it. Madoka was okay with it, and Homura had accepted that long ago.  
            She knew that Madoka was still with her; however cliché one might consider the thought, it was true, and that was what gave her the courage to fight on. Even when Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami and fallen along with Madoka, she still remained. Homura reached up to her deep black hair and unlaced the pink ribbon that was wrapped around her head. The girl stared at it with a lesser glare, remembering her past with Madoka; how much she had done to save her. How much she had done to try to save her.  
            No, Homura couldn't let these horrid, sad emotions overtake her rational thinking that she so depended upon. She quickly intertwined the pastel ribbon back into her dark locks of hair, and a flash signaled that her weapon returned to its original state, away from any eyes that searched for it; within her soul. Homura redirected her gaze upwards, still emotionless as she walked silently away from the empty battlefield.  
            The clacking of her shoes on the wet concrete resonated through the narrow alleyway, but the darkened sky and rainy weather didn't deter her from her duties as a Magical Girl. The light of her soul gem guided her through the inky night, and, soon enough, it pulsated at the presence of a witch or, possibly, a familiar. The witch revealed itself to the Magical Girl; the light blue barrier shone brightly without mercy in Homura's dark eyes. As she stepped through the barrier, her weapon appeared with a glimmer from her soul gem.

Madoka was with her, and that made her strong.


End file.
